Rassimov
Summary Rassimov was the leader of the Blood Spiral and was a terrifyingly powerful and cunning Seeker. He worked undercover as the Professor's lackey in order to gain more power. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-B with magic Name: Rassimov Origin: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Seeker, Leader of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Cloth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Projection, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Portal Creation, Power Nullification, Precognition, Resistance to curses and Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought on par with Dante Vale), City Block level+ with magic (Harmed Caliban) Speed: Subsonic+ (Kept up with Dante) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Dante) Striking Strength: Small Building Class, City Block Class+ with magic Durability: Small Building level (Withstood attacks from Dante), City Block level+ with magic Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Ammit Heart-Eater, Anubian, Black Scarabese, Gold Scarabese, Kopesh, Legion, Sekhmet, Thornment, Void Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Acidheart:' Acidheart is a spell that causes its target to lose consciousness by attacking their heart. *'Armorbrand:' Armorbrand is a spell that erects a barrier to protect the caster from incoming attacks. *'Augerfrost:' Augerfrost is a spell that creates a sphere of blue energy that can be fired at the target. *'Auraforce:' Auraforce is a spell that sends out a large burst of energy. *'Bladewave:' Bladewave is a spell that shoots a series of blades of darkness from the caster's hands. *'Blasteater:' Blasteater is a spell that forms a mouth that will consume projectile spells therefore protecting the caster. *'Boltflare:' Boltflare is a spell that creates a sphere of fire that can be used to harm its targets or light up dark areas. *'Breakspell:' Breakspell is a spell that allows the caster to nullify enchantments, spells, and illusions. Breakspell can also be used to reflect the attack back at its original caster. *'Bristlevine:' Bristlevine is a spell that grows vines from the ground. *'Bubblelift:' Bubblelift is a spell that forms a bubble around an object and allows the caster to lift it. *'Chillskin:' Chillskin is a spell that creates a barrier of ice around the caster. *'Cutrace:' Cutrace is a spell that enhances the caster's speed and agility. *'Darkfog:' Darkfog is a spell that projects a dark green fog from the caster's hands. *'Darksleep:' Darksleep is a spell that causes its target to fall asleep or lose consciousness. *'Darkvoid:' Darkvoid is a spell that creates a dark portal underneath its target before pulling everything nearby into it and destroying them. The spell is powerful enough to completely destroy even Titans. *'Darkwave:' Darkwave is a spell that creates a massive explosion. *'Doublespell:' Doublespell is a spell that allows the caster to use two spells at once. *'Dragonfist:' Dragonfist is a spell that enhances the caster's physical strength. *'Drybite:' Drybite is a spell that projects a stream of purple energy from the caster's hand. *'Everfight:' Everfight is a spell that heals the caster. *'Farslip:' Farslip is a spell that unlocks doors, activates traps, and breaks locks. *'Featherdrop:' Featherdrop is a spell that slows down falling objects and people. *'Firebrand:' Firebrand is a spell that allows its caster to generate fire from their hands. *'Fireswarm:' Fireswarm is a spell that creates a stream of dark embers to harm its target. *'Headcage:' Headcage is a spell that protects the caster from mind manipulation and powerful curses. *'Honorguard:' Honorguard is a spell that creates a barrier around its caster. *'Hopeshatter:' Hopeshatter is a spell that takes away its targets will to fight, instantly defeating them. *'Hyperstride:' Hyperstride is a spell that increases the speed and agility of the caster. *'Lightcoat:' Lightcoat is a spell that forms a barrier around its caster. *'Mindsight:' Mindsight is a spell that allows the caster to see in their targets mind and forsee their actions and attacks. *'Nimblefire:' Nimblefire is a spell that allows the caster to move at super speeds. *'Overshield:' Overshield is a spell that creates a barrier around its caster. *'Poisonfang:' Poisonfang is a spell that shoots a stream of acid from the caster's hand. *'Powerstride:' Powerstride is a spell that allows the caster to jump higher than normal. *'Raypulse:' Raypulse is a spell that shoots a bolt of electricity out the caster's hand. *'Riptide:' Riptide is a spell that allows the caster to shoot out a jet of water. *'Ropetrick:' Ropetrick is a spell that allows the caster to manipulate and control pieces of rope. *'Shadowspeed:' Shadowspeed similarly to Hyperstride, is a spell that allows the caster to move at extreme speeds. *'Simplemind:' Simplemind is a spell that causes its target to forget parts of their memory. *'Stoneblade:' Stoneblade is a spell that erects a sharp pillar of stone from the earth. *'Stormshield:' Stormshield is a spell that, like most every other defensive spell, creates a barrier around its caster. *'Targetfind:' Targetfind is a spell that causes projectiles to seek their targets. *'Thoughspectre:' Thoughspectre is a spell that allows the caster to create illusions. *'Thundercut:' Thundercut is a spell that charges the caster's hand with electricity. *'Touchram:' Touchram is a spell that projects a blast of concussive energy. *'Venomhand:' Venomhand is a spell that enhances its caster's hand in venom. *'Windrush:' Windrush is a spell that produces a powerful current of wind from the caster's hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Acid Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Void Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8